Calla Dursley
by MissNgahuia
Summary: This is Harry Potter revised. From the perspective of Calla Dursley, Harry's beloved cousin. As a muggleborn in Slytherin, life was bound to be interesting for Calla, but now having to deal with the inter-house rivalry of Gryffindor and Slytherin, pre-conceived notions and the adventure that follows Harry, life is sure to be exciting. R&R. I'm new, be kind.


_I am so sorry its taking this long to get this story up and going. I have a few issues with this chapter, but I had a close personal friend edit it, and I know I said I would post this chapter two days ago(?) But I have had a severe case of Writers Block. If you don't like it, please be kind in your Review and be constructive._

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING RELATING TO THE WONDERFUL WORLD CREATED BY JK ROWLING, IS IN NO WAY MY WORK. I AM SIMPLY A FAN WHO IS PUTTING MY OWN SPIN ON THINGS.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

In all eleven years of her life, Calla Dursley had never been more furious with her family. They had done a lot of cruel things to her cousin Harry before, and she was sure that the most recent occurrence would not be the last. But to punish Harry for something he so obviously had no hand in was ridiculous! Her parents should be furious at the Zoo for the escape of the boa constrictor, not poor Harry! And, Calla wouldn't have put it past her brother Dudley and his best-mate Piers to have somehow gotten inside the exhibit to cause trouble just for fun. It was the kind of thing her brother and his friends would do for entertainment, but typically, her parents punished Harry as though he was the reason why. Now he was wrongfully locked inside the cupboard under the stairs, and had been going on three weeks.

Ever since Harry had been orphaned at the age of 15 months, he had been treated no better than a slave, a peasant in the presence of her parents. And although Calla loved her Mum, Dad and her git of a brother, she was so ashamed of them. Now because of her latest attempt to sneak Harry out of the cupboard she too was being punished, unable to leave her room for a week. Shaking her head in disgust, Calla flopped back onto her bed, staring at her white roof in frustration.

The sound of the doorbell caught Calla's attention, as she knew they had no guests scheduled to visit. Otherwise she would have been forced into her 'nice' dress and would be situated downstairs, waiting like the proper daughter her parents wished she was. Instead, she was dressed in a pair of old tattered jeans and plain shirt, her pale blond hair lank and messy and her breath hardly smelling fresh.

The sudden screeching sound of her mother's scream pierced the silence of the house. Calla immediately jolted out of her bed and out the door. Her mother was not one to scream, it being one of many things her mother deemed undignified and for a lower class of people. In fact, Calla couldn't think of a time her mother ever screamed, this knowledge sent Calla running down the stairs. She launched herself into the hallway, before coming to a dead halt.

Calla liked to believe that she was made of stronger stuff than other eleven year old girls, thanks in part to Dudley, so she was horrified with herself when a high-pitched scream, which was eerily similar to her mothers, escaped her. But, then again how often did you see a giant in your doorway? A giant with a shaggy brown mane of hair and matching beard which seemed to cover his entire face, the only visible features being a thin mouth and two tiny black eyes, which were staring at her family in blatant disgust. Unsure whether to greet the stranger or turn and run, Calla instinctively stepped closer to Harry, who was frozen by the staircase, his green eyes wide behind his broken, round glasses.

"The name's Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but yeh can call me Hagrid," the strange giant of a man introduced, ignoring her parents and stepping fully into the house, appearing even bigger in their tiny entryway.

"Hogwarts School of what?" Harry asked falteringly, confusion apparent in his voice.

"Nothing, it's nothing!" shouted her suddenly pale father, as he took a threatening step toward the huge man, "Sir you are entering a private residence, I demand you leave at once!" The giant called Hagrid, looked down at her father, seemingly amused.

"I'd like ter see yeh make me, yeh great prune," Hagrid said infusing the statement with enough disbelief that her father stumbled back, his confidence seeming to fail him. Disregarding her father once again, Hagrid opened his large coat, which looks like it was made out of numerous small furry animals. "Forgot yeh letters weren't sent out," he muttered loudly, pulling out two thick yellowish envelopes, "One fer Mr. Harry Potter and one fer a Miss Calla Dursley," Hagrid read, handing them to a bewildered Harry and Calla.

"WHAT!" roared her father, stepping forward and wrenching the envelope out of Calla's shocked stiff hands. "My daughter is not one of you… you… FREAKS!" Calla looked at her father wide-eyed, the fury on his face shocking her. "You freaks can take the boy and keep him. But there is no way my daughter, my flesh and blood is attending that blasted school," he snarled, spit flying out of his mouth. "Petunia's told me all about that dreadful place! Teaching children how to turn teacups in mice! No one in my family is going to be part of such ... such abnormal activities!"

"Yeh got no choice Dursley, yeh daughters a witch, there be nothin' yeh can do 'bout it," Hagrid snorted, looking down at her red faced father.

"Witch!" cried Calla, speaking for the first time, "Are you barmy? I'm not a witch."

"Aye yeh are lass, the letter is yer acceptance letter," Hagrid explained gently, passing the envelope back to her, sending a warning glare at her father.

"No!" her mother's high voice cried, voicing her opinion for the first time since she Hagrid had appeared. "Calla will not be going to that blasted school of freaks! I refuse to let her go. We'll stamp it out of her if necessary!" She shouted with a finger raised at Hagrid as she advanced on him, her entire body shaking with rage.

"Yeh got no choice. If she don' learn to control her magic, she will be doin' accidental magic more and more frequently," Hagrid tried to explain frustration obvious in his eyes.

"Mum?" Calla called quietly, exchanging a confused glance with Harry, "Is this real?" Her mother looked at her with bitterness and horror.

"Of course its bloody real! How could it not be? I always knew, I knew you would turn out like this," her mother cried hysterically. "How could I not know, with you looking like my freak of a sister, nothing good would come of it, I should have known you would bring the same curse to this family! But this time it will be different, I'm not going to be like my parents. They were so proud to have a witch in the family. But I know what freaks you two are, how strange you will be. You will end up down the same path as my dratted sister, no doubt, being proud of your abnormality, flaunting it in front of civilised people and then getting blown up by some bloody wizard. Just like Lily and her no good husband." Her mother's chest was heaving, her eyes shooting fire and her face twisted with a bitter hate.

"Blown up? You said my parents died in a car crash!" Harry cried, as he listened to his aunt's crazed tirade.

Calla vaguely heard Hagrid yell something, but for the life of her she couldn't make out the words, it was like a low buzz ringing in her ears. Her eyes were locked on her mother, hurt and confusion twisting around inside her.

"Mummy?" she whispered fighting the tears gathering in her eyes, soon letting them fall when her mother placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and purposely turned away, her face cold. Choking back a sob, Calla ignored what was being said by Hagrid, and ran back to her room, letting the heart wrenching sobs shake her body as she collapsed on her bed.

It hurt so much, knowing her own mother hated her, for something she had no control over. It was like someone had stabbed her in the heart. Thinking her mother favoured her brother was one thing, but finding out her mother had this level of hate was another thing entirely. Has she always felt that way about her? Was this just the icing on top of all the things she hated about her? Did she ever love her? All these thoughts were tearing into her, and bringing about more tears. More hurt.

"Calla," Harry called quietly from the door. Poking his head in her room, his green eyes were sympathetic. "I'm sorry for what Aunt Petunia said. If it makes you feel any better, she still likes you better than me." Calla let out a watery chuckle at that.

"She likes Aunt Marge's dogs better than you," Calla pointed out with a bitter smile, feeling it fade as quickly as it appeared. "Are you going?" she whispered, her eyes focusing intently on her tear-stained pillow, her bulky Hogwarts letter still clutched tightly in her fist.

"Yes, that was the world my parents belonged to, the world I think I surely belong to, and… I need to get away from here," Harry said as he sat at the end of the bed. "Aunt Petunia said she doesn't care what… you do, she just wants us gone." Harry added, the viable anger in his voice sounding so strange and foreign on him.

"Maybe… maybe if I stay and just… don't do magic, maybe Mum won't hate me," Calla whispered, turning to stare at Harry with hopeful eyes.

"Hagrid said that if you don't learn how to control it, you will keep performing unintentional magic and that something bad is bound to happen." Harry gentle stated. Chin quivering slightly Calla nodded her head.

"I guess I'm going then," she whispered, pushing herself into a sitting position next to Harry, she wiped her tears away. Calla looked down at the thick envelope that had her name and address on the front in green ink, and Calla opened the letter with a sense of finality.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss. Dursley,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Hagrid has already sent the owl for us," Harry indicated when she had finished reading the letter.

"Oh. Um, well where do we get the school stuff?" Calla asked with a small frown, unsure of how this sort of thing goes.

"Oh that's why I came up; Hagrid is going to take us now."

"I guess everything is sorted then," Calla muttered, "But how am I supposed pay for my school things? Judging by her outburst back there, I think we can assume that Mum isn't paying for them," she said bitterly.

"Uncle Vernon, maybe?" Harry offered with a weak smile.

Calla stared down at the letter, the hurt she felt very rapidly turning into anger. What kind of mother hated her daughter, for things she had no control over? It wasn't her fault that Calla looked like her Aunt Lily, and it wasn't her bloody fault she had magic!

"Stupid parents," Calla snapped, letting her anger push the hurt aside for the moment. With a determined scowl, Calla wiped her face dry, clenched her fists and loudly stormed out of her room and down the stairs. Her parents didn't want to deal with magic, well then they better bloody buy her school things, or they would be stuck with an untrained witch. Oh yes, Calla thought with a stiff smile, she definitely preferred the anger over the pain.

Spotting her parents in the same position as they were before, she set her jaw and marched over to her father, refusing to even look at her mother.

"I'm going with Mr. Hagrid to buy my school supplies. May I please have some money, Dad?" Calla asked with a blank face. She may have been smaller than her father, but her father recognised the steely glint in his daughter's eyes. It was silent as they stared at each-other, both ignoring the sounds of disapproval emitting from her mother. And, then with a slight softening of his eyes, her father nodded.

"But it is for you, the boy can get his own damn things." Her father grunted, pulling his wallet out and placing notes into her hand.

"Harry doesn' have teh worry 'bout that Dursley, yeh just care for yeh daughter," Hagrid snapped, his displeasure clear.

"Thank you Daddy," Calla murmured leaning up to kiss him on his red cheek, and with a small wave at her brother, Calla turned back to Hagrid and Harry, stuffing the money into her jeans pockets.

"Ready then are we?" Hagrid asked and then with a nod, he opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, incredibly warm in comparison to the cold atmosphere in the house she used to call her home.

"Call me Hagrid, Mr. Hagrid was me father," Hagrid requested with a smile in his voice.

Returning the huge man's small smile, Calla nodded her head, took one last look at her frozen family and then closed the front door.


End file.
